Embodiments of the invention relate generally to distillation, and in particular, to methods and apparatus for efficient distillation over a wide range of temperatures and pressures.
A number of known devices and methods have been utilized to distill (or separate) a fluid from a mixture of fluids. For example, known desalinators can be used to purify seawater to produce fresh water of a lower salinity for irrigation or drinking purposes. Known distillation devices and methods, however, are often complex, operate at high pressures and/or temperatures, and require large quantities of power due to inefficiencies. Thus, a need exists for a distillation apparatus and methods that can enable efficient operation over a wide range of temperatures and/or pressures.